Artemis' Secret
by delusionalDaydreamer
Summary: Artemis has been acting... strange for the last couple of days. Out of character humming and secret keeping is only the beginning. Wally is determined to find out what is going on. Silly little OneShot


**A/N: Something that spawned when I was talking with my RP buddies. I'm not sorry in the slightest! But I am however sorry for how long it's taking me to update In Your Shoes! Be gentle with me guys, the hiatus is killing me! I have the new chapter half written so just stay with me ._.**

**...**

Recently, Wally had been noticing some changes in his teammate's attitude. The first sign that something was up with Artemis was her constant humming. It annoyed Wally to no end, especially because he couldn't put his finger on the tune and every time he asked, the archer would just roll her eyes and ignore him. The next giveaway was her secrecy. Like, more than was normal for Artemis secrecy.

When the speedster had entered her room in the cave one afternoon because he'd been forced to get her for training, the door had opened to reveal Artemis sitting cross-legged on her mattress, laptop in front of her and that irritatingly unfamiliar tune still playing. She'd snapped her laptop shut and picked up glaring at the redhead. Wally had carefully backed out of the room, the door closing in front of him. From then on, he'd made it's personal business to find out what the hell the archer was hiding. But he'd need help.

"Nope."

"Come on, Robin. You know I can't hack computers. Just one teensy little hack and I'll be off your back."

"I'm not hacking Artemis' computer," Robin persisted, flicking onto another channel. Wally moved in front of the TV. "Why not?"

"Dude, stop whining. I'm not doing it." Wally frowned. "I'm not whining," he muttered under his breath before crossing his arms. "Come on Robs. Aren't you curious?"

A beat passed. "Nope."

Wally's mouth stretched into a grin, green eyes twinkling. "Don't think I didn't notice that pause. You're so curious." Robin tilted his head to look at his friend from under his sunglasses. "Alright, maybe I'm a bit-"

"So you'll help me?"

"I guess— KF, get off me! No hugging, remember?"

…

"You know she's going to catch you?"

"Please," Wally replied smugly, waving the other boy off. "Just work your hacking magic while I work my snooping magic." And with that he walked into Artemis's room. It was empty and like he'd predicted, her computer had been brought along with her to wherever she'd gone. It had made things a bit harder for the boy wonder, having nothing to connect to, but he'd claimed he would manage.

The room was just like all the others at the cave, not really showing any personal signs of anything. But still the speedster snooped. And he got lucky. When he opened up her closet, he almost missed the poster hanging inside the door. Wally's eyebrows furrowed. "One Direction?"

…

When Artemis returned to the cave around five, she found the cave empty. Shrugging it off, she headed for the room with her bag. A few feet from her bedroom, she heard the muffled sounds of a familiar tune. "Oh no…"

Almost running towards the door, she quickly pushed the button to open it. It slid open slowly, revealing a sigh that made her want to disappear into the ground or jump out a window. Or both. Wally and Robin were sitting casually on her bed, Robin's holoscreen blasting 'Live While We're Young.' She could see the video playing and against all odds, felt her cheeks flush. Damn it.

As soon as the two boys looked up, they smirked simultaneously; an eerie sight. "Never pegged you for a boyband type of girl. I mean, those guys are_chee-sy_"

Her eyes narrowed as she resisted the urge to walk over and slap that grin of Wally's face. Actually, why resist? She stalked over to the bed but stopped when she heard a crunching sound under her shoe. Lifting up her foot, she saw her poster that had been safely locked in her closet, lying on the floor. Ripped.

"Uh oh."

"Told you she'd be mad."

"Dude, shut up!" Robin simply smirked, pushing himself up from the bed as the holoscreen disappeared, the song cutting off. As he walked carefully past Artemis, he patted her shoulder. "I think they're nice. Harry's my favorite." And then he walked out of the room, snickering as he disappeared. Artemis' eye twitched.

"Okay, maybe not cheesy. But it's five guys singing as they jump around in wet, see through shirts." Artemis advanced slowly. Wally started scrambling back on the bed. "The song was okay! Very, uhm… catchy and— Come on Artemis, not the face!"

…

"Oh, this is priceless."

"Dude, I will kill you."

"Robin's right, Wally. It's a good look."

"No one asked for you opinion, Superboy."

"Is it a permanent marker?"

Wally sighed. "Yes Megan."

"I do not understand. What does the number one and the 'D' on Wally's forehead stand for?"

"It means Artemis got her revenge. And that Wally's going to get beaten tomorrow at school." Robin grinned while Wally simply frowned, once more trying to rub off the red 1D scribbled across his forehead. It was a hopeless cause.

"I told you KF, never get between a girl and her boyband."

"Shut up."

**...**

**A/N: So, am I kicked out of the fandom yet?**


End file.
